Tale of a broken Snow Queen
by Cutiepie9000
Summary: What if Elsa had "killed" Anna the first time she accidentally struck her with her powers? In attempts to forget, Elsa sticks to her motto, "Conceal, don't feal". Years later, the kingdom of Arendelle is suffering under the harsh rule of 'The Snow Queen'. Nobody knows what caused Elsa to turn that way, and that's how she plans to keep it. Her heart is literally frozen. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fanfic! This will be an eventually Elsanna pairing, and that will be explained later on. I'm pretty excited to upload this and share it with you guys! So I hope you enjoy it :D As for bow often I will update, that depends on how many people actually review, and like the story. No point in updating if nobody is gonna read , onto the first chappie! :D

●This is also uploaded on my WattPad, which is InsideMyCrazyHead, and titled under "Beware the Frozen Heart" (Title isnt used as much there).

Anna was dead.

The words hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. Her sister. Her baby sister was dead, because of her stupid powers. Elsa didn't mean for it to happen. She tried to tell Anna to slow down, and she slipped at the last minute. She didn't get to explain that to her parents though.

Anna's dead. My fault.

Her parents left her sister's body with the trolls, for whatever reason. Elsa assumed that they didn't want to see what their eldest daughter had ruined. The moment the family set foot in the castle, her mother pushed past her and locked herself in her room. Grieving for the dead daughter, while her father shut himself in his study.

I'm sorry.

A small sob escaped Elsa's mouth, as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She promised to protect Anna. She promised their parents, and herself. Yet her promise ended up killing her sister. Anna would never be able to grow up. Get married, and have kids. All because Elsa couldn't catch her on time.

"Why?" The 8 year old sobbed, her face in her hands.

"It's your fault," a childish voice whined, and Elsa's head snapped up.

"Anna? B-b-" No. Anna's dead, and it's your fault.

"Why do you get to live?" Her sister's ghost pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'd trade places if I could Anna, please believe me," Elsa couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Please. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry Anna, I'm a bad sister.

Elsa didn't notice that frost was beginning to form around her on the floor, nor that it was red. Her powers were the last thing on her mind.

Monsters don't deserve to live. You don't know how much I'd do to take your place Anna.

"It's not fair! Why do you get to live?" Her sister repeated, stomping her foot.

"Not fair!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You killled me!"

"I didn't mean it Anna! I told you to slow down!"

"And now you're blaming me?!" The 5 year old ghost yelled.

No. She's not real

Elsa covered her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tune out the ghost's yelling. She wasn't even aware of the loud screams that were coming from her own mouth as she cried.

"ELSA!"

It was the slap that snapped her out of her trance. Not her father's yell. He had never hit her before, and all Elsa could do was cry on the floor in front of him, while he looked at her in disgust. It was no secret that Anna had been the favorite child. Elsa didn't miss the way their parents would look at the younger princess with adoration and pride, and the oldest with fear.

"I-I'm sorry!" Elsa wailed, head in her hands.

"Monsters don't deserve sympathy. Monsters shouldn't feel anything. I bet you didn't feel a single thing when you killed your sister. Don't tell me your sorry, tell your dead sister. Oh wait, you can't!" Elsa flinched back as her father's voice rose with ever word.

He was right. For the most part.

And it was then, that Elsa discover that she really didn't feel anything when they got back home. And that scared her the most.

Forgive me. I'll make it up to you.

Of course, Elsa knew there wasn't really a way to make it up to Anna. How can you make it up to someone who was dead?

You couldn't.

In the back of Elsa's mind, she could faintly hear Anna singing one of her favorite nursery rhymes.

"Ring around the rosy.

A pocket full of posies.

Ashes, Ashes.

We all fall down."

Black dots clouded her vision, and she blacked out muttering three words that didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"Don't hate me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy ;) It's just a brief overview of the years before the actual stuff begins, which is next chapter :3 Anywho, read and review! :)**

**1 year later...**

Elsa bit back a cry of agony when she felt the whip strike across her back. Any sort of noise would make her beatings worse, and her father was already angry enough. She couldn't blame him though. Today was Anna's birhday. Well, it would be if she was still alive. During the year, all her mother did was stare out the window with a blank expression. Her father delt with Arendelle himself, along with her when he wasn't.

Elsa didn't know which was worse. The beatings during the day, or her sister's ghost constantly haunting her dreams at night. There were several times where Elsa would wake up screaming; her high pitched terrified screams echoing through the castle. None of the servants were allowed to comfort the 9 year old, or it would be even worse for them.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

The single question her sister always asked played in her minc as she lay on the floor, in the cold, smelly cell. The dungeon was pretty much her second homes, besides her room. If Elsa wanted to walk around the castle, she needed a guard with her, and her gloves on.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Well, she got the don't feel part almost right. If any of the villagers looked at her, they'd feel suddenly depressed, just staring at the dull expression in the princess's eyes. The light that used to be in them, died the same day her sister did. The royal family was falling apart quickly, and there was nothing anyone could do to help them.

**6 years later...**

"I'm scared! My powers are getting stronger!"

Elsa was panicking. Just when she thought maybe she had enough self control, she accidentally set a layer of frost on one of the corners in her room. Her father had come in, to find the princess hyperventilating.

"Conceal, don't feel Elsa!" Her father shouted at her, and she flinched. One thing was for sure, she would definitely get a beating after this.

"I'm trying!" She yelled back, holding her hands to her chest.

One thing both she and her father noticed over the years was that Elsa's hair had slowly turned jets black. It was not a pleasant memory for her.

'He's just trying to help me,' The 15 year old thought.

At least, that's what he said he was trying to do. And Elsa wanted to believe him, she really did. But she couldn't. She flinched back when her father took an angry step forward.

"No! Don't touch me!" She cried, shrinking into the frozen corner.

**3 years later...**

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked, silently begging her parents to stay.

She had an awful feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to occur when her parents were away in Corona. A few days ago, her father had said they were leaving for 2 weeks to go to the celebration they were having for "the lost princess".

"You'll be fine Elsa," Her father said, with a forced smile.

'No! Not me you...' the 18 year old thoughtthought desperately, as she watched her parents walk down the dock and onto the boat.

It was a week later when Elsa received the news of her parents dying in a ship wreck. She shut herself in the room, and several servants jumped in fright at the sound of the princess's screams and cries, along with loud crashing sounds coming from her room. Nobody went to her though. Elsa would deal with this alone.

Alone, like she always had.

**A/N: I know it's short (ish). I don't want to make he chapters insanely log, but not too short either. Hope you liked it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you to every one who followed/faved the story :) I really appreciate it.**

**Anyways, Read and review 3**

**Ch.3 **

Elsa stared in disgust at the man laying on the ground. She listened to his raspy breathing, as he struggled to get to his knees. Blood was scattered along he cell floor, and even on Elsa's dress.

_'Mental not, burn this later,'_ she thought.

Crimes in Arendelle were rare these days, due to the harsh punishments that were recieved. Her parents had always been too soft, even on the criminals more than her. And that was their mistake. But now that Elsa was Queen, in a short year, the crime rate dropped rapidly. Of course, there were the few stupid villagers who thought they'd not get a punishment. And boy, they did.

"Get up," she spat, kicking the prisoner in the side, ignoring his gasp of pain.

One thing the Queen wouldn't tolerate was abuse. Whether it be towards men, women, or children.

"I-i," the man stuttered, trying to breath.

She cackled gleefully, the laughter echoing off the cell walls. Elsa clutched her stomach, as she just laughed at his pathetic attemps to make her feel pity on him. Not this time. Giving pity got you nowheres in life.

"You can't?" She cooed mockingly.

"I bet you didn't take that as an answer when you beat your children for 10 years of their life," she snarled.

A loud, agonized shriek filled the dungeon as a sudden blade of ice shot through his leg. He screamed, begged her even. But all she did was stare at him, no trace of emotion on her face.

"GET UP! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FATHER!" She screamed, but part of it wasn't directed to just him.

Her "father". The man that would spend hours beating and yelling at her. Who started... "celebrating" her birthdays when she was 10. At first, she wanted to believe he was actually helping her control the powers, but it was the denial kicking in. Elsa ignored the sudden temperature drop in the cell.

"Y-you t-think your s-so t-ough, w-with those s-stupid powers," he spat at her, blood dripping down his lips.

Elsa blinked. He had the nerve to insult her? Did he forget who was the prisoner here? Who had the ability to end his life with the flick of her wrist?

'On second thought,' she thought evily, before turning to walk out.

"You know, I was planning on being nice and just ending it now, but I thin, you could use a few more days. Have fun," she sang.

"Don't speak to him. Don't give him food. He should learn just how much pain he caused two children that did nothing to him," she hissed to one of the guards.

"Yes your majesty," the quard said, and Elsa gave a curt nod, making her way up to her room to change.

"Somebody's in a bad mood,"

Elsa groaned when she turned around, to find Hans leaning against the wall, with a smirk on his face, and his arms crossed. Personally, Elsa didn't trust any of the princes in the Southern Isles. They were all greedy bastards, who had already tried to take over Arendelle before. Hans just stuck around to annoy the hell out of her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped, not wanting to deal with him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"That's not very Queenly language. And judging by you being covered in blood you were in the dungeon. And because the screams could be heard all over the castle. One of the new servants nearly had a heart attack, the poor girl."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're so smart sideburns," she said sarcastically.

"I try Snowflake," he taunted, and the Queen resisted the urge to flinch.

Anna had always called her Snowflake. Even after all these years, Elsa still couldn't get over her sister's death. The nightmares weren't as bad as they were when she was a child, but there were still the ones she didn't want to think about.

"So what do you want?" She asked again, and he let out a dramatic sigh.

"I have received the unfortunate news that my brother, Tobias, is sailing here in 2 weeks,"

Dammit.

"For what?" She all but growled.

If it was for another marriage bribe, he could take his crown and shove it up his ass. How many times did a girl have to say no before it set in?

"The usual,"

"Fuck sakes, you think he'd learn!" She yelled, stomping her foot, then storming down the hall.

"Did I mention you look rather attractive covered in blood?" Hans called after her.

Ew.

"Fuck off Hans," she shouted, turning the corner and running up to her room.

_God, he's such a dick._


End file.
